deathnotefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Light Yagami
'' '' ' '''Light Yagami (夜神 月, Yagami Raito) ist der Protagonist des Mangas bzw. Animes ''Death Note. Mithilfe des Death Note ''möchte er die Welt verbessern und wird so zum ersten Kira (キラ; wird vom Englischen ,,killer" abgeleitet). Auf seine Intelligenz und die Macht der Shinigami vertrauend, versucht er im Geheimen, als Kira, dem Gott einer neuen Weltordnung, die Herrschaft an sich zu reißen. ' ' ' = 'Erscheinung '= 'Light ist zu Beginn des L-Arc ein junger, charismatischer und gutaussehender junger Mann. Er trägt seine braunen Haare lang, sodass diese ihm stest ins Gesicht fallen. Er ist 1,79 m groß und wiegt 54 kg. ' 'Seine äußere Erscheinung ändert sich auch nach Beginn des Near&Mello-Arc kaum, lediglich der Kleidungsstil scheint anders: Während er als Oberschüler und Student stets schlichte eng geschnitte und gut sitzende Kleidung trägt, sieht man ihn nach seinem Eintritt in die Polizei hauptsächlich Anzüge tragen. ' ' ' thumb|left|Umbruch in Light Leben und Charakter: Die Erkenntnis, gemordet zu haben. = 'Persönlichkeit '= 'Bevor Light mit dem ''Death Note ''in Berührung kommt, ist er ein exzellenter Schüler mit einem etwas übersteigerten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, viel Mitgefühl für das Leid seiner Mitmenschen und einer außerordentlich großen Liebe zur Welt. Daher bezeichnet selbst sein Schöpfer, Tsugumi Obha, Light als "reinen Charakter". ' 'Er steht vollkommen für seine Ideale ein und zeigt sich daher kompromisslos wenn es um diese geht. Er verabscheut alles Übel der Welt, muss dies allerdings hinnehmen, da er als Schüler keinen Möglichkeit sieht das Schlechte zu bekämpfen. Deswegen kann man durchaus behaupten, dass seine Ideale nicht von Grund auf schlecht sind , sondern nur die Radikalität, mit der er diese durchzusetzen versucht als er schließlich das ''Death Note ''findet. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt beginnt Lights Leben zu zerbrechen. Er ist kühl, eingebildet, überheblich und herabschätzend, sodass er vom rechten Weg abkommt und sein eigentliches Ziel aus den Augen verliert. Beispielsweise beginnt er damit, seine Mitmenschen zu benutzen, um seine eigenen Ziele zu erreichen und selbst unerkannt zu bleiben. Dazu ist er sogar bereit, unschuldige Menschen zu opfern und jeden aus dem Weg zu räumen, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Daher ist es nicht verwunderlichlich, dass sich schließlich sein Charakter, der durch den Wunsch Gott einer neuen Welt zu werden geprägt wird, und seine Ideale, nämlich der Wille die Welt zu verändern, letzlich gegen ihn richten, was ihn zum Opfer macht und zu seiner Niederlage führt. ' ' ' 'Entwicklung des Charakters Lights ' '''Zeitraum: 28.11.2003 bis 20.12.2003 (im Anime 2007) Am 28. November findet Light das Death Note ' ' auf dem Schulfhof der Oberschule, die er besucht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt existieren zwar bereits sowohl die Abneigung gegen das Übel der Welt als auch der Wunsch diese nach seinen Vorstellungen verändern zu wollen, jedoch hat er weder die Möglichkeit noch Mittel, um seine Ideale umsetzen zu können. Dies macht ihn zwar wütend und frustriert, allerdings akzeptiert er seine Situation und lebt in den Tag hinein.thumb|left|Light überwindet seine SkrupelNoch am selben Tag beschließt er, das Death Note zu testen, allerdings ist er überzeugt, dass es nicht funktionieren kann. Solche übernatürlichen Phänomene ließen sich nicht mit seiner rationalen Denkweise vereinbaren. Durch die Tatsache, dass er es trotzdem "spaßeshalber" ausprobiert, obwohl er damit ein Menschenleben aufs Spiel setzt, kann man seine Einstellung gegenüber Kriminellen, die seiner Meinung nach eine friedliche Weltordnung stören, und auch seine Respekt vor dem menschlichen Leben, deutlich nachvollziehen. Light hat ganz klare Vorstellung von "Gut" und "Böse", von "lebenswertem" und "unlebenswertem" Leben und maßt sich an,thumb|Light kämpft mit seinem Gewissen: Ihn plagen Albträumethumb|left|Lights Entschluss steht fest: Er will eine neue Welt erschaffen.darüber richten zu können. Sein erstes Opfer ist Kurou Othoharada, ein Amokläufer, der mehrere Kinder und Erzieherinnen auf seiner Flucht in einem Kinderhort als Geiseln hält. Light wählt ihn aus, da gerade ein Bericht über diesen im Fernseher zu sehen ist und tötet ihn mithilfe des Death Note. Als dieser tatsächlich verstirbt, glaubt Light noch an einen Zufall. Zwar ist er geschockt, zögert aber kaum, dass das Death Note nochmal auszuprobieren, um die Fähigkeiten des Heftes noch einmal zu testen, da er sich immer noch unsicher ist. Diese Reaktion zeigt deutlich, dass Light ein kühler rational denkener Mensch ist, Zwar scheint er geschockt, zögert aber erneut nicht, noch mehr Namen in das Heft zu schreiben. Dies tut er schließlich auch, als er nach der Mittagschule auf dem Heimweg sieht, dass ein Mädchen von einem Biker belästigt wird. Als dieser daraufhin, wie aufgeschrieben, durch einen Unfall verstirbt, sind Lights Zweifel verschwunden. Dennoch hat Light mit Gewissensbissen zu kämpfen, da die Ermordung von Menschen zweifelsohne seinen Idealen widerspricht. Ihn plagen Albträume, doch er macht sich immer wieder klar, dass "die Verdorbenen besser sterben [sollten]" und er "die Macht dazu, mit diesem Heft" habe. Es käme jetzt "nur noch auf seine psychische Stärke an" (vgl. Death Note, Band Eins, Page 1: Langeweile). Durch seine Rationalität und der Fähigkeit den Wert von Dingen und Handlungen abzuschätzen, gelingt es Light seine moralischen Bedenken und sein Gewissen abzustreifen. Mit dem Auftauchen von Ryuk am 3. Dezember 2003 gibt er sich selbstbewusster als noch zu Beginn: Er entgegnet auf den Kommentar Ryuks , er habe ja schon "eine Menge Namen aufgeschrieben" mit der Aussage: "Mir war langweilig" (vgl. Death Note, Band Eins, Page 1: Langeweile). Außerdem äußert er zu diesem Zeitpunkt das erste Mal den konkreten Wunsch, mithilfe des Death Note, die Welt nach seinen Vorstellungen zu verändern und so der Gott einer neuen Weltordnung zu werden. Daher lässt sich sagen, dass Lights Charakter innerhalb von fünf Tagen eine enorme Wandlung durchgemacht hat: Aus dem braven, gelangweilten, etwas arroganten und frustrierten Oberschüler, ist ein junger überheblicher und skrupelloser Mann geworden, der all seine moralischen Werte und Bendenken gegenüber dessen, was er tut, über Bord geworfen hat, um eine in seinen Augen bessere Welt zu erschaffen, an deren Spitze er sich selbst sieht. Mit dem Auftauchen Ryuks beginnt Light also seine Ideale einer pefekten Welt umzusetzen, indem er nun systematisch Schwerverbrecher mit dem Death Note hinrichtet. Daher ist es kaum verwunderlich, dass das Interesse der Polizei und auch dem Meisterdetektiv L Lawliet an dem Massenmörder "Kira", wie er im Volksmund genannt wird, geweckt wird. Während also die Ermittlungen beginnen, befinden sich Light auf einem Höhenflug. Er ist begeistert von der Zustimmung, die er als Kira von tausenden von Web-Usern in diversen Foren erfährt. Diese Tatsache lässt ihn noch selbstbewusster werden und noch mehr an die den Erfolg einer Umsetzung seines Planes glauben. Er scheint vollkommen überzeugt von seinem Plan und lässt sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. Erst mit dem Auftauchen Ls, lassen sich wieder emotionale Regungen bei Light feststellen: Durch die feurige Rede und der Drohung Lind L. Tailors Kira hinrichten zu lassen, machen sich Unsicherheit, Angst, aber vor allem Wut auf "L" in Light breit, Gefühle, die er sonst sorgsam unter Kontrolle hält. "L", der sich in Form des verurteilten Schwerverbrecher Lind L. Tailor in Fernsehn zeigt, veranlasst Light irrational und unüberlegt zu handeln: Kurzerhand schreibt er er den Namen des Verbrecher in das Death Note, im Glauben "L" zu töten. An dieser Handlung Lights kann man eindeutig feststellen, dass Light für kurze Zeit seine Beherrschung verliert und zwei fatale Fehler begeht: Zum einen wird ihm seine Überheblichkeit zum Verhängnis: Er ist es nicht gewohnt gedemütigt zu werden: Da er sich aber als "Kira" direkt von "L" angegriffen fühlt, reagiert so emotional. Zum anderen lässt er sich deswegen von L täuschen: Durch den Verlust seiner Rationalität ist Light nicht in der Lage abzuschätzen, ob es sich rein logisch tatsächlich um den echten "L" handelt. Trotz dieses fatalen Fehlers ist Light fest entschlossen und hält an seinem Vorhaben fest. Er ist sich voll bewusst, dass er durch sein unüberlegten Handeln L entgegen gekommen ist, jedoch ist er gleichermaßen bereit die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Als er am 9. Dezember seiner kleinen SchwesterSayubeim Lernen hilft, verstärkt sich dieses Denken: Auf der einen Seite muss er sein Leben wie gewöhnlich weiterführen, um nicht aufzufallen. Auf der anderen Seite muss er weiter als Kira agieren, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Daher konstruiert er am 12. Dezember 2003 ein äußerst kompliziertes Versteck für das Death Note, sodass nur er in der Lage ist, es zu entnehmen, ohne dass es zersört wird. Der Schritt in die Richtung zu mehr Vorsichtigkeit und die akribische und hoch komplexe Umsetzung des Konstrukts deuten zum einen zweifelsohne auf Lights herausragende Intelligenz zum einen, und zum anderen darauf, dass er aus seinen Fehlern der Vergangenheit gelernt hat und umsichtiger vorgeht, präziser handelt, um gegenüber L nicht noch mehr Informationen preis zu geben und sich so zu verraten. Parallel perfektioniert er den Umgang mit dem Death Note: Durch die exakte Umsetzung der Regeln gelingt es ihm beispielsweise am 10. Dezember 23 Hinrichtungen mit einstündigem Abstand durchzuführen: So verwirrt er zum einen die Ermittlungseinheit der japanischen Polizei und lenkt zum anderen von seiner Person ab, da er durch die willkürlichen Zeiten kein eindeutiges Täterprofil mehr hinterlässt. Zudem nutzt er die Position seines Vaters Soichiro Yagami aus, um durch diesen an vertrauliche Polizei-Daten zu gelangen. Er bezweckt mit diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und der Perfektionierung bei der Nutzung des Death Note vor allem zwei Dinge: Zum einen hat Light L als sein größtes Hindernis und Gefahr bei der Umsetzung seiner Vorstellung identifiziert, möchte ihn loswerden und muss seine Identität schützen. Zum anderen verkaftet Lights selbstbewusste Persönlichkeit die Niederlage, die ihm L bereitet hat nicht und er deswegen möchte er sich revanchieren, indem er L demütigt und den Kontakt zweischen diesem und der Polizei unterbindet. Dies tut er, indem er am 19.Dezember weitere "Tests" mit dem Death Note durchführt. Er tötet inhaftierte Verbrecher, lässt sie aber auf unterschiedliche Weise sterben oder vor ihrem Tod Texte verfassen bzw. Zeichnung und Bilder anfertigen. So möchte er erreichen, dass L ebenso gedemütigt wird, wie er selbst, indem er ihm unnütze und lächerliche Informationen zu kommen lässt ("L, weißt du, die Shinigamis, die essen nur Äpfel.") und seine Überlegenheit demonstriert (Zugriff auf vertrauliche Polizei-Daten, Wissen über den Ermittlungsstand). Lights Verhalten demonstriert erneut seine wesentlichen Charakterzüge: Seine Skrupellosikeit und der fehlende Respekt vor dem menschlichen Leben und seine Abneigung gegen Niederlagen, denn diese verklraftet sein stolzer Charakter nicht. ' '''Durch diese Testläufe ist Light auch bestens gewappnet und arbeitet an einem Plan, als er am 18. Dezember von Ryuk erfährt, dass er beschattet wird. Ihm ist bewusst, dass er die Obversation aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er der Sohn des leitenden Ermittlers ist, durchgeführt wird, da Kira bekanntlich zugang zu Polizei-Akten hat. In diesem Zusammenhang eröffnet Ryuk ihm auch zum ersten mal das Angebot des Handel um die Augen des Shinigami einzugehen, da er merkt, dass Light daran arbeitet, seinen Verfolger loszuwerden, jedoch nicht dessen Namen kennt. Light lehnt dies jedoch ab: Er argumentiert, dass solch ein Handel auf keinen Fall infrage käme, da er als gott einer "neuen Welt" solange an der Spitze stehe will, wie es ihm möglich ist. Deswegen sei er nicht dazu bereit die Hälfte seiner Lebenszeit für den Augen des Shinigami aufzugeben, auch wenn er einräumt, dass diese sehr nützlich sind. Außerdem scheint er ziemlich aufgebracht darüber zu sein, dass Ryuk ihm diese Information bis dahin vorenthalten hatte. Ryuk reagiert mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Erstauntheit: Light scheint keine Angst vor ihm als Shinigami zu haben. Aufgrund Lights Reaktion auf Ryuk und den handel lässt sich schließen, dass Light sich selbst für unentbehrlich in der neu erschaffenen Welt ansieht und zum anderen, dass ihm als rational denkender Mensch das Übernatürliche, das ihn in Form eines Shinigami heimsucht, keine Angst mehr einjagt. Im Gegenteil: Ohne Furcht kritisiert er Ryuk, stellt diesen sogar bloß, indem er seine Intelligenz anzweifelt. Daraus wird zudem deutlich, dass Light absolut von sich und seinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt zu sein scheint und sich durch die Bezeichnung "Gott" mit den Shinigamis als übernatürliche Wesen auf eine Stufe stellt (das bringt ihm sogar folgenden Kommentar von Ryuk ein: ''"Du bist schon ein ganz guter Shinigami"). Nach diesem Gespräch beendet Light erfolgreich seine Testläufe: Mit der Ermordung von Matsushiro Nakaokaji, den er vor seinen Tod ein Geschäft überfallen lässt, in welchem er durch Notwehr von einem Angestellten getötet wird, beginnt er mit der Umsetzung seines Plans, um in Kontakt mit seinem Verfolger aufzunehmen. Durch seinen durchdachten Plan, der mit dem perfekten Zusammenspiel seines Handelns und dem Death Note-Eintrag, gelingt, ist es Light möglich den Namen des Ermittlers herauszufinden, der sich an seine Fersen geheftet hat. Er insziniert eine Busentführung und kann so herausfinden, dass sein Beschatter der FBI-Agent Raye Penber ist. Selbst die Tatsache, dass bereits das FBI eingeschaltte wurde,lässt ihn nicht davor zurückschrecken sich einen Plan auszudenken, um diesen zu eleminieren. Er weiß, dass er, um L zu isolieren und Nachforschungen über seine eigene Person zu erschweren, sich einen Plan ausdenken muss, um alle nach Japan entsandten FBI-Agenten einschließlich Raye Penber zu töten. ' Mit dem Zeitabschnitts vom Finden des Death Notes am 28. November 2003 (2007) und der Entschluss am 20. Dezember 2003 (2007) unschuldige Menschen, nämlich die FBI-Agenten zu töten, vollzieht sich die fundamentalste Entwicklung von Lights Persönlichkeit, die zu keinem anderen Zeitpunkt der Handlung gravierender ist. Der erste Monat mit dem ''Death Note prägt Light: Zunächst stellt er seine eigenen Bedrüfnisse zurück, um seine Ideale umzusetzen. Dann er passt seine moralischen Vorstellung soweit an, dass er sie mit der Ermordung von Menschen durch das Death Note vereinbaren kann. Und zuguterletzt wird er zu einem Gesuchten, dem letzlich alle Mittel recht sind, um die eigene Identität zu schützen. Diese Entwicklung entfernt sich immer mehr von Lights ursprümglichen Gedanken, dieser selbst ist immer noch der festen Überzeugung als "Kira" das Richtige zu tun: Seine Handlungen als Kira rechtfertigen selbst die Ermordung Unschuldiger. Mit dem Entschluss die FBI-Agenten zu eliminieren, begibt sich Light auf den Weg, der ihn letztlich zum "stolzen Mörder, der Gott sein wollte" macht, immer im festen Glauben, das Richtige für die neue Welt zu tun, ohne zu merken wie verzerrt diese in Wahrheit ist. ' '''Zeitraum: 21.12.2003 bis 21.01.2004 (im Anime 2007 bzw. 2008 ) ' Nachdem Light also den Namen Raye Penbers herausgefunden hat, verstreicht eine weitere Woche, bis er schließlich in Aktion tritt. Am 27.12.2003 fängt er Raye Penber auf offener Straße ab. Da Light hinter ihm steht, ist Raye Penber nicht in der Lage Light zu sehen. Auch seine Stimme kann er nicht zuordnen. Light demonstriert diesem zunächst, dass er tatsächlich Kira ist. Er zeigt absolut keine Skrupel Yonegoro Nusumi, einen Mann, der unter dem Verdacht steht, eine Frau vergewaltigt zu haben, öffentlich hinzurichten. Auch aus der Tatsache, dass er einen Menschen tötet, bei dem die Schuld noch nicht erwiesen ist, zeigt deutlich Lights gewandeltes Rechtsgefühl: Nach Schwerverbrechern und Kleinkriminellen, müssen auch Menschen, deren Schuld noch nicht erwiesen ist, sterben. Nach dieser Demonstration gelingt es Light Raye Penber in eine U-Bahn zu locken und seinen Plan zu vollenden, einen Plan, der absolut zu Light Yagami passt. Er lässt den FBI-Agenten die Namen der anderen auf aus dem Death Note entwendete Blätter schreiben, nachdem er eine Datei mit allen Namen und Gesichtern der anderen Ermittlern zugesandt bekommen hatt. So vermeidet er das Problem, zunächts selbst Einsicht auf die Namen und Gesichter der Agenten bekommen zu müssen und überlässt Raye Penber die Arbeit. So verhindert er außerdem, dass man ohne weiteres feststellen kann, von welchem Agenten Kira beschattet worden ist- er arrangierte die Todeszeitpunkte so, dass jeder einzelne Agent vor ihrem Tod eine Datei mit den Namen zugesendet bekommen hat. Mit der Vollendung der Liste, verstirbt auch Raye Penber und Light schaut dabei zu- ein weiterer Anhaltspunkt, der auf Lights Emotionslosigkeit und Kälte schließen lässt. Er betrachtet einen sterbenden Unschuldigen und ist zufrieden, denn er hat gesiegt. Mit diesem Kalkül ist es Light jedoch nicht nur gelungen das FBI loszuwerden, auch die Sondereinheit dezimiert sich bis zum 31.12.2003 - ein weiterer Sieg für Light. Allerdings zeugt die Überheblichkeit, mit der Light von sich selbst überzeugt zu sein scheint, auch dafür, dass er wesentliches beginnt zu übersehen. So ist ihm nicht klar, dass mit den Versetzungen der Ermittler der Zusammenschluss der übrigen (auch sein Vater) und L unvermeidbar ist. = Trivia '= *'Tsugumi Obha durchforstete ein Namenslexikon auf der Suche nach einem passenden Namen für den Protagonisten. Schließlich entschied er sich für ein Kanji, das "Stern" (vgl. "Death Note- How to Read", Seite 61, Interview mit Tsugumi Ohba) bedeutet aber "Light" ausgesprochen wird. ' *'Lights Nachname "Yagami" bedeutet "Nachtgott" und wurde von Ohbas Redakteur aus verschiedenen Vorschlägen ausgewählt. ''' ' ' ' ' ' ' thumb|Light und Ryuk' ' thumb|Light und Ryuk' ' *'Light ist der einzige "Kira", der nicht den Handel um die Augen des Shinigami eingeht.'' ' ' ''' Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Das Ende von Light und der Neuen Welt